Blessed Then Broken
by blondi51
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha, two inseparable best friends, grow up to find that they love each other. The only problem is they don't know how they love each other! What happens when things you believed you wanted are the complete opposite of want you need? And t


Hey everyone! Welcome to **Blessed Then Broken**!

This fanfic is set in present time I guess you could say, in a world where demons, half demons, mikos, etc exist. Everyone is this fic is what they are in the show and manga.

**Summary**: _Kagome and Inuyasha, two inseparable best friends, grow up to find that they love each other. The only problem is they don't know how they love each other! What happens when things you believed you __**wanted **__are the complete opposite of want you __**need? **__And the only thing keeping you around is the one thing you think you can live without? Follow these two lovers through thick and thin as they realize what true love __**really**__ is; through laughter, tears, and absolute fascination._

**Pairings**: Inu Kag, San Mir, Sess Rin and maybe some others. Not too sure yet =]

Hope you enjoy this fic! It starts off at a park nearby Kagome's home. She is 10 and Inu is 11 years old. Now on with the fic!

* * *

**Chappie 1: Friends Forever**

* * *

"Tag! You're it!"

A high pitched voice sang behind the hanyou. He turned to smile at her, chasing the girl, not too fast nor slow. It seemed like any normal child game to any people passing by, but this was extraordinary to the 11 year old Inuyasha.

The tiny dog ears on his silver head of hear perked up when she squealed, trying to get away from him. It had been a little over a year since he had seen her laugh out loud, let alone play tag.

Her father's death had shaken her very core, something he had no idea about since his parent passed away when he was very young. He had tried to spend every moment with her, she was his best friend after all but all she did was cry. It didn't matter what he did, she didn't smile, laugh or roll her chocolate colored eyes at him. Hell, he would have given anything to make her stop crying, he hated seeing her cry. When he saw his best friend cry, it made him so angry, upset and sad at the same time that he would do practically anything to make her happy again.

Finally, today she was smiling, laughing even and he was ecstatic. It was her birthday and he had asked her to go to the park with him so they could play or something. When she actually agreed he was shocked to say the least.

The year before she hadn't wanted to do much of anything, her father had died 2 weeks before her birthday, and they had done things for every birthday she had. He tapped a clawed finger on her back, a girly shriek coming from her.

"Keh, you're it!"

She turned towards him very quickly before smiling at him devilishly. That's when Inuyasha began to jog towards her house, never leaving her far behind, he could smell her mother's homemade birthday cake. He had it every year with Kagome's family on her birthday since he was 6 years old and every year it smelt better and better.

* * *

**4 Years Later**

* * *

An almost Fourteen year old Kagome Higurashi fell on her dark blue couch in utter bliss. The smile on her face was practically making the whole room glow. She had just been dropped off from her first date with Kouga. THE Kouga that she had been drooling over since the beginning of her 7th grade year. It was the middle of her 9th grade year, a little while later, but nonetheless she was excited.

They had only went to a movie but it was the most amazing movie she had been to her whole life. He had grabbed her hand lightly in his as they sat in the back row and Kagome had hoped that he would just kiss her in that dark theater. It hadn't happened though and neither had it outside her door when he brought her home, she was sure it would soon though.

His blue eyes made chills run up and down her entire body. The feeling she got when he just looked at her was enough to make her go completely insane. The front door was swiftly pushed open startling her out of her dreamy state, but only for a minute before she saw it was Inuyasha. He glanced at her with his amber eyes and plopped down beside her on the couch taking only 2 seconds to reach for the remote before his attention was captured by the Television.

She pulled her legs up against her body looking at her best friend with her coffee eyes, waiting for him to say something, anything. Realizing he wasn't going to, she spoke up.

"Soooo, are you gonna ask how my date went?"

He turned to her and raised a dark brown then turned back towards the show that had his attention but managed to mutter an

"Oh that was tonight?"

The smile faded from her face. She knew she told him didn't she? He rolled his eyes to himself, of course he knew it was tonight. She had been talking about it for the past fucking week, every single day. Inuyasha held back a growl thinking about Kouga in general, god how he hated that mangy wolf.

"I thought I told you? Well anyways it was amazing! We went to that new movie you've been wanting to see…what was it…dark…mall…..no…dim hall…no…"

He looked at her incredulously, letting out a sigh.

"Menacing Wasteland…"

Curing her confusion over the title she nodded happily, not realizing how far away she was from the actual name.

"Yeah that's it! Anyways we…"

He rolled his golden eyes and decided to try to tune her out. Since they had become friends in 1st grade they had probably went to over one hundred movies, well it felt like that anyways. Movies weren't 'AMAZING' they were just movies, she should know that since he had been to so many with her.

Kagome stopped talking to notice his obvious uncaring of her great date so she leaned over and pinched the white appendage on his head earning a glare. He growled out and looked at her, a scowl on her now irritated face.

Dammit, why did she have to get mad at him all the time anyways? He didn't care about her date let alone her date with that wolf. All he thought they would do is maybe hang out or watch t.v. before her family got back. Sure he loved her family like they were his own but her little brother got so damn annoying sometimes. Another roll of his eyes is all it took to send her over the edge.

"Why the hell do you have to be such an ass?"

Her temper was flaring, he felt her aura shift beside him clueing him in that she was getting overly pissed off.

"Keh. Im not being an ass, wench."

This time she rolled her chocolate eyes at him.

"Yeah you are! You knew how excited I was about this! I've liked Kouga FOREVER Inuyasha and you know that!"

Oh gods, did he know, she had talked about him constantly for the past year. It was always Kouga this and Kouga that but frankly, he hated the damn guy. He always had some snide remark to say to him and Inuyasha had enough of his stupid shit long before Kagome had even actually got the nerve to talk to him. The wolf had a knack for irritating him to say the least. There was something about him that made the hanyou uneasy though.

"You KNOW I fucking hate that wolf! I don't even get how a fucking movie can be so damn great anyways! We've been to hundreds of them!"

She looked at him and sighed, trying her best to control her anger, which wasn't working to well. Kagome stood from the comfy couch and looked at him with spitfire in her eyes.

"It was amazing with HIM you jackass! You don't even understand!"

It was 2 seconds before Inuyasha flinched at the front door being slammed behind her. She didn't know why she was so mad, obviously he would never understand what it felt like, nor did he care. She heard the door shut lightly and was wishing he would just go back inside or go home, she wasn't completely sure how she felt about him right now.

"What the hell is your problem?"

His amber eyes watched her petite body spin around and glare at him feverishly.

"You're the one with the problem! You don't ask how it was or anything! That's what best friends are supposed to do!"

Inuyasha folded his tan arms over his chest watching her anger play out under the moonlight, she actually looked kind of exotic, but he shook the thought out of his mind.

"You're so selfish Inuyasha! The most selfish person I know!"

This time his anger boiled over, him selfish?

"I'm selfish? Because I don't care about your damn date?"

"Yes!"

She screamed at him, good thing her family wasn't home, her mama wouldn't be to happy with the level of her voice or some of the words that were coming out uncontrollably.

"Alright Kagome. Did you eat popcorn? What row did you sit in? Did you hold hands? Did you kiss?"

He was sure to say it in a girly prep like voice, just to get on her nerves but got the opposite result. So she answered him in and even worse voice.

"I did eat popcorn, we sat in the back row, we held hands AND we did kiss. By the way it was WAY BETTER THAN YOU COULD EVER KISS!"

So what, she may have lied about the kissing thing but she could tell it was going to get on Inuyasha's nerves. He was pretty protective of her, always had been since they first met.

"Keh. You wish he could kiss better than me wench. That mangy wolf can't do anything better than me."

She stepped closer to rub it in his face.

"You havent even kissed before Inuyasha Takahashi. Trust me, I know."

This was actually bothering him more than he let show, he wasn't quite sure why, but he didn't really think they would kiss. Not on the first date.

"Are you testing me?"

He stepped closer to her and looked into her light mocha eyes as she smiled triumphantly, knowing she had gotten to him. The teen hadn't even noticed how close the half demon was to her and decided she could say one more thing and win this argument.

"Nothing to test Inuyasha. Kouga already won."

He then did something she never saw coming and neither did he. He lightly grabbed her face and pulled her lips to his. It was so scrumptious and so remarkable that neither of the teens were going to stop until Inuyasha forced himself to pull away lightly. His botomless eyes met hers before brushing a stray hair off her pink cheek with a clawed finger.

Kagome was speechless and she had never in her entire life been unable to say ANYTHING. Inuyasha turned and began walking home so he didn't see the smile that covered her lips. Her soft fingers touched her smile when she got her composure back.

It seemed as if her legs wouldn't move but she eventually made her way back into the house, thoughts running across her mind.

'Why would he…kiss me…does he like me….no he cant he's my best friend…you can't LOVE your best friend like that…right?"

Her mind didn't believe you could, but her heart was telling her something completely different as it pounded in her chest.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**The hanyou continued to walk slowly to his house rather than run, like he usually did. He couldn't believe he had actually just kissed her. On one hand he was so happy he felt like flying. On the other, he didnt know why he had actually done it. Did he want to kiss her? Or was it just to prove a point?

* * *

Regardless, he had kissed his best friend, but had she actually wanted him to? He would find out later he guessed. The smile never faded off his lips, even when he licked them lightly before he started to run home.

* * *

**END OF CHAPPIE!**

So what did you guys think? Its going to be a pretty good fic I think, I have most of the plot down just gotta get it outta my head ya know? Well lemme know what you thought about it and I'll post another chappie if you guys like it.


End file.
